lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Vital Suit
The Vital Suit or VS, is a machine built to combat the Akrid of E.D.N. III. Although many varieties of VS exist, most are bipedal and usually about two to three times the height of a person. All Vital Suits are powered by Thermal Energy and leave behind a puddle of it when they are destroyed. Piloting a VS uses T-Eng at a constant rate, but using VS features like jumping or hovering reduces it more quickly. If the pilot has less than 100 T-Eng units, the VS will shut down. ]] A vital suit's operating condition is separate from the pilot's own health. If a VS is severely damaged, the pilot will have a very brief time to eject before the VS explodes. If the pilot fails to eject or escape the radius of the explosion they will most likely be killed. VS Weapons A VS can mount a number of different weapons to its chassis. Most VS's mount a maximum of two; one on each shoulder. Many VS weapons can be found on the ground and a VS can swap one of its current weapons with any it finds. VS weapons (with the exception of a few that are permanently installed) can also be removed and used by hand, although this hinders the user as VS weapons are heavy and the user must halt to a stop to use them whereas a VS can fire and reload while moving. The user is also incapable of Jump-Shooting VS Weaponry. The following weapons can be found and mounted on Vital Suits in the game. *Gatling Gun *VS Shotgun *VS Rocket Launcher *Missile Launcher (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) *Grenade Launcher *Laser Rifle *E.M. Laser *Homing Laser *Cannon (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) *Laser Vulcan (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) *VS Rocket Pod *Auxiliary Weapon or VS Light Machine Gun (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) *VS Saw (Permanently installed on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) *Drill (Permanently installed on the GAB-25M) *EMF Blades (Permanently installed on the L-P-9999) However, there have been cases of VS' being mounted with more than 2 weapons. These include but are not limited to: *Basil's Custom GTF-11i "Firecracker" *Commander Isenberg's DBS-000XM "Billion Sword" *Wayne's L-P-9999 "Yuri" *GAB-25DM "D-Cakti" (Mission 08 Boss) * PTX-40A-2 "Heavy Ivan" *PTX-140 "Hardballer" *PTX-40A "Ivan" VS Models There are several different models of Vital Suits that can be used. GTT-01 Nida The GTT-01 was the first developed vital suit and served as the blue print for many of the later models. It can be equipped with two weapons, but lacks any sort of booster and the pilot is open to attacks, this is mainly because it was used for colonising, and had to be quickly converted to give it a chance to fight off the Akrid. GTF-11 Drio/GAN-34 Granseed The GTF-11 is a significant improvement upon it's predecessor. A thick sheet of armor protects the pilot from immediate damage and a booster system was installed to increase the VS' ability to traverse the snowy plains. The GAN-34 is the NEVEC version. GTF-13M Evax The GTF-13M is a unique VS, not because it is extraordinarily powerful or fast but because it has the ability to transform into a snowbike. While the bipedal mode can be quite cumbersome, the bike mode is incredibly agile and quick, and is often used in hit-and-run tactics. GTB-22 Faze/5GAN-37 X-Seed A highly mobile vital suit, the GTB-22 is capable of getting to locations other models cannot. It can deploy it's jets mid jump to hover, or it can double jump. In addition to a double jump, the VS has a secondary "Super Jump" ability that maximizes its leaping ability at the cost of Thermal Energy. The 5GAN-37 is the NEVEC version. GAB-25M Cakti Unlike most other V-suits, the GAB-25M is not bipedal. It has four heavy legs that enable it to walk around, albeit at a slow pace. It also lacks the ability to switch weapons. However it more then makes up for it's weaknesses by it's ability to transform in to a rapidly moving all-terrain tank capable of drilling through solid rock and ice and, It's durable in battle, having effective weaponry and durable armor. For some reason, a N.E.V.E.C driver piloting it has the ability to rapidly fire it's Cannon. The GAB-25DM is a larger version faced as a boss. PTX-140 Hardballer As one of the most advanced vital suits employed on EDN III, the PTX-140 is a powerful, highly agile machine. It was designed to destroy other vital suits and is equipped with a VS saw in order to do so. It has a sister VS, the PTX-40A. The difference between the PTX-40A and PTX-140 is that the PTX-40A is coloured in a White-Scheme, It's booster is longer and better and that it's Thermal Energy drainage is lower. There is also only one PTX-40A available due to the fact that it's Gale's VS and subsequently, passed to his son, Wayne. GTN-A01 Turntable It works like any other VS, but it cannot move, limiting it to a defensive role. However, it's two main weapons commonly mounted to it (Missile Launchers) are extremely powerful. With the added advantage of the GTN-A01's quick rotation and it's main weapon's quick reload rate, it excels at it's role. GTN-A03M/C Used by N.E.V.E.C to secure unguarded areas of their territory. GAN-A04SD Used by N.E.V.E.C to secure key areas of their territory. They have indestructible shutters that make them difficult to destroy from infront. There are, however, versions without these shutters. Akrid VS This new kind of VS seems to be an experimental type. Those who ride these VS's are dressed like Akrid. This suggests that the only way to successfully ride them is to deceive their eyes. Currently, only Neegal and Dongo Akrid have been seen used. GAN 3AM Triseed An entirely new type of VS which also has the same abilities as the GTF-13M. It is able to transform into vehicle mode and VS mode. In vehicle mode ("Warbird") it can fly and dive underwater at high speed. The VS mode is far more powerful than the vehicle mode and it resembles a bit the PTX-140. GAH 41BSL Baylid A previous version of the GAH 42BS. This version seems to be made only to be focused on weaponry usage. Its compact size allows it to fit into areas most Vital Suits would be unable to access. GAN 36 Osprey This VS is currently the only one that seems to be able to fly with no limits. Because it is a flying VS it is considered as a dangerous foe. VS Specials Most Vital Suits have a modular weapon system (as stated in the section "VS Weapons"), but some models, like the GAB-25M, have fixed weapons that cannot be removed or swapped, and others have less weapon mounts than other types. However, certain VS models have "special abilities" and sometimes even special attacks. These range from boosters to saws (As seen on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) to jump jets, drills, smoke sreens, to even the ability to transform. Utilizing these special abilities correctly will turn the tides of a battle should the need arise. VS weaknesses Players can destroy a VS with almost any weapon, given time and strategy. All Vital Suits, with the exception of GAN-A04SD, GTN-A03M/C, GAB-25M and GTN-A01, have a weak point on the knee joint. When facing a VS, it is smart to have a rifle with you when facing it, in case you don't have a VS. If you have neither, a Plasma Gun or Rocket Launcher will be enough. With a Rifle, it is possible to shoot the pilot out of the VS, but only if the cockpit is exposed (such as the GTF-11 or the GTT-01). Category:Lost Planet Vital Suits Category:Lost Planet 2 Vital Suits